


Somewhere They Might Discover Us

by RatFlavored



Series: Ratflavored's Wincestmas 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agoraphilia, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatFlavored/pseuds/RatFlavored
Summary: “What if we get caught?”“If we get caught, we get caught.”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Ratflavored's Wincestmas 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Somewhere They Might Discover Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stephanielikes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanielikes/gifts).

> This was written for [Stephanielikes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanielikes/profile) for Wincestmas 2019/20.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are we really doing this right now?” Sam was hissing through clenched teeth, but Dean knew he was far from angry, especially from how hard Sam felt through his jeans. 

“Yeah,” Dean palmed around Sam’s middle, hands sneaking down into the front of his pants. He heard Sam huff, “I couldn’t concentrate.” 

“What if we get caught?” 

Sams hips twitched toward his hand. It was probably kind of frustrating to not be able to get a good stroke. He was as cramped in Sam’s pants as they were in this supply closet. After researching a case at Purdue University’s library, Dean pulled Sam through an unlocked door. 

“If we get caught, we get caught.” Dean smiled against Sam’s neck as he gave his cock a squeeze, flesh on flesh. Sammy was already wet at the tip. Dean smeared his thumb through it. “Kinda fun huh?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw the thin line of light from under the door. A couple shadows slipped by. 

Apparently Sam saw it too and he pushed on Dean’s shoulder, whispering, “Shut up, Dean.” 

Dean pulled back a bit, his nose brushing against Sam’s. Although Sam was acting pissy, his eyes were dark. It felt good to be wanted so much Sam was willing to take the risk. 

“Make me.” 

In a few moments Dean was on his knees. 

Sam had his pants pushed down just far enough for Dean to be able to get his mouth around him. 

Dean decided he wasn’t gonna fuck around. He worked Sam’s cock in deeper on every bob of his head. 

“_Dean,_” Sam’s hands slid into Dean’s hair, clenched, when Dean’s nose pressed against the thatch of hair on his groin. For someone being concerned about getting caught, Sam was being plenty vocal. 

“Everyone’s gonna know…” 

Dean looked up to find Sam with his eyes closed and head thrown back against the wall. Looked like Sammy was getting lost in it. 

“Everyone’s gonna know that you sucked me off in here,” Sam was babbling now, his voice low and rushed, “They’re gonna hear you slurping on it.”

Dean pulled back with a wet noise and Sam groaned. Sounded like he liked the risk. That big brain had such dirty thoughts. 

“Your hair is gonna be fucked up-” Sam’s head dropped forward and Dean felt those long fingers comb through his hair, breaking up his gelled style. Dean could get on board with this. A shiver jolted down his spine when he thought about someone outside seeing him with messy hair and rumpled clothes, looking like he’d been used-

“Your lips are gonna be puffy from sucking,” Sam’s hips rocked up into his mouth and Dean followed the movement, letting Sam take control. _Thats it Sammy, fuck my face_. Dean pressed a hand against his own erection through his pants, needing at least a little relief. Sam and his goddamn dirty mouth.

“Yeah Dean,” Sam sounded breathless, sounded like he was gonna lose it soon, “That mouth is perfect, so fucking good. You’re gonna make me-” a shaky exhale. 

Dean caught a shadow passing in front of the door again. It lingered. His stomach dropped. The thrill went right to his cock. Dean moaned around him. 

Sam pushed his head down, forcing him to take it deep, “Shit- I’m gonna come-” 

As Dean swallowed, he watched the shadow move away. 

“Holy shit... “ Sam’s hands turned gentle, petting and stroking. “Think anyone actually heard?”

Dean licked his lips and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, “Hope so.” 

Sam’s cock gave a weak jump and Dean smiled.


End file.
